


Daddy's Girls

by zekking



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekking/pseuds/zekking
Summary: A father trains his daughters how to play while their mother is on vacation.





	Daddy's Girls

Lily had just turned 12. Her favorite panties had little, bright red roses that dotted their white cotton fabric. They were something of a comfort object for her, so her mom and I always had to make sure they were clean and ready for bed time, because she couldn't sleep without them. She couldn't let these things go! So, now, at twelve years old, they were beginning to serve as a reminder that she was starting to grow up. At night, when she would get ready for bed, I would notice that as she pulled them up around her little pale butt, they served as a sort of measure of my little girl growing up. Her cheeks barely fit into them. I noticed the skin of her butt pushing out around the panties seams and it became surreal to me that she was becoming less a girl and more a woman. 

 

Lily's sister, Abby, was 9. She followed her sister everywhere, looked up to her in every way. So, of course, she had her favorite sleep panties as well. They were the closest we could find to Lily's, but blue instead of white cotton, and the flowers were a bit larger, and yellow. 

 

I loved my little girls and never got tired of looking after them nor looking at them. They were beautiful. They both had light blonde hair like their mother, they both had gentle faces and big eyes like their mother, and their skin was soft and young and perfect. I couldn't lie to myself, Lily was especially beautiful. She was strong and wise for her age, always looked out for her sister, and her lips were perfectly shaped and pouty. Sometimes I would look at her and grow uneasy: I knew that some day a guy would latch onto her and not be able to let go, and I would only hope that it was the right kind of gentlemen. But I hated the thought. I didn't want her to leave, and I certainly didn't want anyone touching her except for me. 

 

Their mother always left a month each summer to visit her sister in Canada. Something had snapped in me a month before she left and I couldn't help but be so excited to have the house, and my girls, to myself. Something was in the air. I found myself staring at my daughters for twenty minutes at a time, watching them as they ate cereal in the morning and watched TV, hanging out in their room to make sure they got ready. 

 

Something about Lily, the way her body started bubbling up, and pushing out of her tight panties and her nipples started to stick out a bit through her little t-shirts. Lily was making me change right along with her, and I couldn't help but watch her body as it moved from her bed to her dresser, slipping off her favorite panties and sliding up new undies she'd picked out with "Princess" stamped across the butt. I watched as she bent over to slide them off, looking for the doorway I watched as her butt faced me and I could catch sight of her hairless thighs, her bare pink pussy lips. What was I doing? What was wrong with me? I quickly looked around to make sure her mother was nowhere near, because, what if she was standing behind me? What kind of face was I making as I watched my twelve year old daughter bend over? I wasn't licking my lips, was I? Was I smiling. Lily pulled her princess panties up adjusted them, then walked shirtless into her walk-in closet. This was going to be a fun month, I was thinking to myself. I didn't allow the thought to form fully in my head, but I knew what kind of month I was going to have with my daughters. 

 

It was only a few days into their mother's absence that I began to get closer and closer to my daughters. They shared a room, had two little twin beds, but often ended up snuggling together when Abby would move over to Lily's bed in the middle of the night. Lily was sweet. She had no problem letting her sister share the bed with her. One night, when I couldn't take being away from them, I moved into Lily's bed as well. My daughters thought nothing of it as I lifted the covers, me in boxer-briefs only, and my daughters in their chosen panties and oversized t-shirts. THIS, I thought to myself, was heaven. 

 

"Daddy," I heard in the middle of the night. I woke up to Lily shaking my shoulder a bit to wake me up. Her other hand was holding the covers up and looking down towards our legs. "Daddy, you're poking me!" I was startled a bit, panicked for a moment. Somehow, in the middle of the night I had sleepily decided it was a good idea to press into Lily's flower-checkered soft panties, and into her soft bubbling ass, which of course caused my dick to grow and press into her butt cheeks.  
"Sorry, princess!" I told her. Lily giggled.  
"What is that, anyway, daddy? Why is it so hard and in your pocket?" I smiled wide but I'm not sure she could see it in the dark.  
"No, Lily, nothing is in daddy's pockets. Daddy is in undies like you he doesn't have any pockets. That's a part of daddy." My daughter was confused. "It's okay baby, it's normal for boys to have that, it's called daddy's penis. It's okay baby reach down and touch it, it doesn't hurt -- it can be fun and feel good, actually."  
Lily did not hesitate. She was smart and brave and reached right down and grabbed ahold of my hard cock but not too hard. She knew, somehow, to be gentle but firm. I was not surprised, everything in my body and mind was telling me that my daughter was there to make me feel good, and that she knew how to make me feel good, so I was not surprised that she knew exactly how to handle my dick.  
"Does it hurt, daddy?" Lily asked.  
"No, baby, it feels nice, I like when you show daddy attention, actually."  
"You do, daddy?  
An urge came over me and I took off my boxer-briefs and my dick came popping out, straight and hard. "I've actually wanted to show you how fun it can be to show each other attention, hun. Let's have fun, do you wanna?"  
"Sure, daddy."  
I lifted the covers off slow and turned the lamp on but made sure to move quietly so that Abby would stay asleep.  
"Wow, daddy. I like how that looks." Lily was staring, now, at my hard cock. I was watching her blue eyes watching my dick and I was just getting harder every moment that passed. I could not believe what was happening, or how much I liked it.  
"Get naked like daddy," I told her.  
She did so without hesitating. She took off her big white t shirt and exposed her nipples: harder than I had ever seen them, sharp almost, sticking out from her little youthful mounds that had begun to form just perfectly. Her body was slim, her bellow and her chest a gentle white that attracted me like a magnet. I ran my hand from her tummy to her little nipples. "Sometimes," I told her, this part of you can be sensitive and feel good like Daddy's penis does when you touch it. I squeezed her little breasts and gently tugged her nipples.  
"This is fun, daddy," she said.  
I was stroking by dick now. My hand was working slow from the base all the way up to the head and down again. I was harder than I feel like I had ever been: my dick had grown to 8 swollen inches and I was squeezing and jerking every inch of it slowly while my hands were all over my daughter.  
"Can I try, daddy?" she said. She was staring at my dick and my hand working it.  
"Of course, princess," I told her. 

 

Her hands were soft over my swollen member. I leaned back and smiled and watched her explore me.  
"Take off your undies, hun," I said. "Be naked like daddy."  
She removed them, and before she could throw them on the floor, I snatched them from her hands and held onto them. While she was busy with running her hands playfully, up and down my dick, I brought her little panties up to my face and sniffed them and stuffed them into my mouth.  
At this point, I lost control. I could not move slowly anymore. I stood up without saying anything and looked over my daughters body, sprawled out on her pink and blue bed sheets, naked, her body displayed like an offering to me. I looked over her and stroked my dick.  
"What, daddy? What now?" Lily asked me.  
"Daddy has a penis where it feels good but you have a spot, too, did you know that?"  
"Yes, daddy. I rub it a little sometimes."  
"I thought you might. That's okay to do. But do you know what feels even nicer?"  
My daughter was just beginning to shake her head as I knelt down on the ground, level to her body, and reached out my arms to take control of her legs. I spread them open and pulled her body towards the edge of the bed, towards my hungry mouth. Her slit was pink, almost completely hairless, and I could see moisture forming around the edges of it. My mouth was filled with saliva and my entire body was filled with anticipation. "Let daddy show you," I said. I began a bit slowly with my daughter's young hole. I was licking around the edges, then stuck my tongue inside, working from the bottom to the top, slow, deep, and then quickening my pace a bit. Lily love it. She was breathing heavy and her little cunt was feeding me more and more juices. My mouth was thick with her taste and I pulled her, somehow, even closer to me, my tongue darting deep inside of her, my head tilting to the side a bit to try and get a better angle. 

 

Before she knew it, or even I knew it... after a few minutes of me lapping hungrily at her young hole, I was standing back up over her again and this time I was leaning into her. I spread her little legs out and caught sight of her innocent but hungry eyes, looking up to her father, wide and eager. The sight of her eyes drove me even wilder. I was about to plunge my seven inches into her, but then I caught sight of her sister, wide awake, looking at me from behind Lily.

 

"It's okay, Abby," I told her. "I am making your sister feel good, do you want to feel good, too? Do you want to make your sister feel good with me?"  
Abby was less confident and wise than her sister. She was younger, she was more confused.  
"I guess so," Abby said. "I dunno, daddy."  
"Aw, hunny, it's okay. Don't be scared. Here... come here." I moved away from Lily and around the bed to where Abby was sitting up. My dick was rock solid and not calming down even a little, it bobbed up and down a bit as I walked like a spear in the wind. I looked at my dick heading towards my youngest daughter and I became even more aroused. I reached my hand out to Abby, motioning her off of the bed. "It's okay hunny, trust daddy. Let me show you something." Abby and I walked over so that we were standing in front of Lily. Lily sure was my little girl... she was too excited to slow down, her good feelings had taken over so even once her sister was awake her pussy was still leaking. She was rubbing her pussy like an eager young slut as Abby and I walked around to to face her.  
"Lily..." Abby said. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm great, Abby, don't worry!"  
I kissed Abby's head, then moved to pull up at her shirt. "Let's get you naked like your sister and I."  
"Okay, daddy." Abby was staring at Lily and smiling at her.  
"Before you woke up, daddy was doing something fun to your sister, do you want to try it out, do you want to make her feel good?"  
"Sure, Daddy," Abby said.  
I knelt down like I was before and began to lap and suck and tongue fuck Lily's tight little girl hole. Lily gasped, surprised at my sudden attention, moaning louder than she was before since there was nobody sleeping next to her anymore.  
"Oh, Daddy!" she said.  
After a few moments I turned to Abby. "See how Daddy did that? Now do you want to try?"  
"Sure, Daddy." Abby took my position and I stood up behind her watching as she tentatively was licking her sister's little pink slit. I could not believe how lucky I was. I was standing behind Abby, her little blue panties, her tight young ass, stroking my hardness. My eyes could not decide where to stop: Abby's ass swaying back and forth as she was getting into the taste of her sister, Lily's rolling eyes, her soft pink nipples, her perfect little feet. 

 

Without warning, I moved Abby and told her to sit on the bed and take her panties off. She did. She was up near the headboard sitting naked on the pillow. She instinctively started to rub her little pink mound, as well. But soft, and without experience. Then, I re positioned myself where I was before Abby woke up. I guided my dick into Lily's cunt, which was now soaking. I held onto her cute little feet, spread her legs apart, and knelt into her as soft as I could stand. I guided my cock into her slit and her warm wetness overwhelmed me. I wiggled my head at her entrance a bit until I found her little opening, then eased into her pocket. I could not believe how hot she was, how wet, how her walls squeezed me.  
"Daddy, oh my, daddy...I love how big it is."  
At this, I was fucking her. Her sister and I had warmed up her pussy enough so that even though it was tight, and I was thick, it accepted my intrusion happily.  
I belonged in this hungry pussy of my daughters. I thrust in and out and caught sight of Abby looking on, wide-eyed, and completely engaged in what was happening. My daughter's body was rocking and moving as I thrust into it over and over. Her nipples shot out even further, harder, sharper, her perky little tits jiggling just slightly. I laid into her so that my body was pressing into hers and I licked her breasts, then began to kiss her like a lover, not a father. My tongue pushed into her mouth and she knew to push back. I grabbed, suddenly, at Abby's legs and pulled her close to me. Her little pussy was beginning to moisten like her sisters, so I brought it close enough to my face so that I could plunge my tongue into it as I fucked Lily. Abby looked the most beautiful I had ever seen her. Her breasts had no mounds forming at all, her nipples were smoother, less sharp, she was flat and young and innocent in every way, except her father's tongue that was slithering deep into her hold. She moaned, just like she had heard her sister moan. Then, I leaned back up again and slid Abby's pussy over Lily's face and Lily knew immediately to begin lapping hungrily at her young sister's tiny hole. As I was leaning upright, thrusting over and over into Lily's pussy, I began to get close to exploding in my daughter. Finally, watching Abby's little butt resting inches from her older sister's young, barely forming breasts, her perfect little round butt looking at me... then reaching out to grab her left cheek while I continued dicking her sister, Deep, hard, all the way until my balls were scraping against the bed sheets... I exploded. I filled my daughter with cum. 

 

I was going to have a lot of fun for the next month.


End file.
